una tasita de azucar
by fanfic designer
Summary: Kurapika y Leorio viven en un complejo de apartamentos, descubran que pasa un dia cotidiano en que Kurapika se quedá sin azúcar y llega con Leorio a ver si le regala una tasita de azucar, one shot Mundo alterno ,yaoi -lemon Leorio /Kurapika dejen review!


Hola , saludos ¿como están? Espero que muy bien , pasándola , hoy les traigo algo nuevo .. .es mi primer fic Hunter XHunter , espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios .

**Disclaimer**: HunterXHunter no me pertenece es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi sensei , tanto la historia como sus personajes son autoría suya , yo solo los tomaré prestados por uno momento , para hacerles indecencias jojojo .

**Advertenica**: mundo alterno (espacio fuera del mundo HunterXHunter) yaoi -lemon , one-shot, OCP pareja: Leorio /Kurapika .

**Resumen **: Kurapika y Leorio viven en una sección de apartamentos en medio de la cuidad , son vecinos , y un día Kurapica llega a pedirme a Leorio le regale una taza de azúcar .. ¿Que resultará de todo esto?.. lean y descúbranlo .

**Una tasita de azúcar **

Leorio estaba en su apartamento leyendo y estudiando para su examen de medicina ya iba por tercer año y luego solo le quedarían las practicas , y eso ya era un alivio , por fin veía rendir fruto a todo su esfuerzo .

Pero resultaba que por alguna razón no podía concentrarse justo ahora que era tan importante para el aprobar esas pruebas , tenía ya días así , distraído … despistado . Y ya sabía que era lo que lo tenia así , o mas bien "quien" era el que lo tenia así .

-Kurapicka . -Se dijo en voz baja mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se quitaba sus lentes un momento para masajearse las sienes con aburrimiento . Y es que desde que había llegado aquel mentado vecinito rubio , a Leorio se le había ido la paz, la tranquilidad y el sueño , pensando en él , se ruborizaba al recordar cómo le había confundido con una chica la primera vez que se habían visto y desde ese bochornoso día no se había dirigido la palabra . Sin embargo debía reconocer que Kurapika , le agradaba , le agradaba demasiado .. y eso no era bueno.

En estos pensamientos estaba cuando recordó que tenía que sacar la basura , ya eran casi las 11:00 de la mañana .

-¡Rayos! La basura.. –Leorio se levantó a toda prisa y arrastró las enormes bolsas de nylon negro hacia la entrada.

***Mientras justo enfrente de la puerta del apartamento de Leorio**

Kurapika estaba repasando mentalmente una y otra vez unas líneas en voz muy baja , tenía en sus manos una taza de porcelana vacía .

"Buenos días Leorio , disculpa por lo del otro día , solo fue un malentendido , yo .. solo quería .. ver si me regalas una taza de azúcar , se me terminó la mía y quería prepararme un café … " –y allí estaba parado repensado sus líneas como si se tratara de un parlamento para una obra de teatro o una conferencia … cuando la puerta se abrió , y eso que ni siquiera se había atrevido a llamar al timbre , y ante el apareció Leorio cargando dos enormes bolsas de nylon .

-Le.. Le.. ooo. rio!!!- las mejillas de Kurapika se tonaron escarlatas , no estaba listo aun para que abrieran la puerta , Leorio también abrió grandes los ojos al ver al rubio allí parado frente la puerta .

-Ku.. Ku.. Kurapika! ¿Qué.. Que haces aquí?-los dos se ruborizaron incómodamente y se formó el silencio más largo y perturbador de todos , ninguno de los dos sabia que decir .. hasta que Kurapika recordó su parlamento que había estado practicando :

- Buenos días.. Leorio , disculpa por.. por … lo del otro día , solo fue un malentendido , yo .. solo quería .. ver si me regalas una taza de azúcar , se me terminó la mía .. y .. y quería prepararme un café … – dijo casi como un autómata

-a .. claro!.. pasa ..-Lerio puso las bolas de basura afuera e hizo pasar a Kurapika muy cortésmente , Kurapika , entró , examinó con un vistazo rápido el apartamento , estaba más o menso ordenado lo que más había eran libros y hojas de papel por todas partes …

-disculpa el desorden .. pronto tendré un examen en la facultad y estado consultando y repasando –dijo mientas cerraba la puerta tras de si una sensación extraña le atravesó el cuerpo en forma de escalofrío ..

_¿estamos solos encerrados en mi apartamento?-_Leorio sacudió la cabeza auto regañándose por tener pensamientos tan perversos

-¿Qué estas estudiando?-preguntó el rubio tímidamente , sacando a Leorio de sus cavilaciones

-Medicina-le contestó el moreno con una sonrisa

-ya veo

-siéntate , ahora mismo te traigo la azúcar –Leorio se fue para la cocina , mientras Kurapika se quedó sentado en el sofá de la pequeña y compacta salita , jugueteando nerviosamente con el agarrador de la taza entre sus dedos .

En la cocina , Leorio estaba nervioso lo botaba todo , le temblaban las manos y sudaba nerviosamente , ni siquiera encontraba el botecito de la azúcar , de pronto se le cayó un plato de china haciendo un gran escándalo , atrayendo al rubio .

-¿Leorio?-preguntó asomando curioso a la cocina

-tranquilo .. jeje no es nada solo se me resbaló un plato , ve a la sala , ya llego con la azúcar .. jejejeje

-bueno

Kurapika se sentía un poco incomodo y nervioso , Leorio le había gustado desde el primer día que se vieron había sido muy caballeroso y atento , bueno porque le había confundido con una dama , pero aun ahora le seguía atrayendo mucho . Las mejillas del jovencito había vuelto a colorearse súbitamente , y no sabia bien que hacer .

-la encontré!!!-dijo victorioso el más alto , volviendo con la azúcar –disculpa la demora

-no hay problema …

Leorio , sacó una cucharita y con ella comenzó a llena la tasa de china que había traído Kurapika , una , dos , tres , cuatro, cinco .. cucharadas .. seis , siente , ocho , nueve cucharadas.. diez, once .. veintiun …

-los ojos oscuros y los ojos turquesas (Leorio pensó que eran unos ojos demasiado bellos que a veces le parecían verdes, otras azules, o celestes pero ahora eran como dos joyas preciosas) se encontraron de pronto percatándose que estaba muy cerca uno del otro , Kurapika se sonrojó como si fuera semáforo dando el alto y Leorio no se quedó a tras … el estudiante de medicina sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar en cualquier momento , el calor se le había subido a la cabeza y ahora una incomodada , deliciosa pero también dolorosa molestia se formaba en su entrepierna ..

-LEORIO! O/////////o

-AHHH!!! LO .. lo siento!!!-la tasa estaba rebalsando azúcar y tenía un montecito de azúcar que parecía un mini monte Fuji .

Leorio se puso aun más nervioso aun y fue por una escoba para recoger la azúcar derramada , Kurapika también estaba tenso y trató de ayudar pero en vez de eso se le cayó la tasa , escapándosele de las manos y se rompió en pedazos en el piso , desparramando toda la azúcar por el suelo

-Dios!! Lo siento tanto , te ayudo –los dos se agacharon al mismo tiempo para recoger los trozos de taza rota , cuando las manos se tocaron –esto les hizo crispar una vez más los alterados nervios , las caras rojas cual tomates , ya era imposible ocultarlo .

-Ku.. Kurapika .. –Leorio no se pudo contener ni un segundo mas .. estaba desesperado , tener a Kurapika en su apartamento .. solos los dos , y el rubio poniéndose cada vez más nervioso , más torpe y mas sonrojado le hacía correr la sangre a mil .

Leorio se abalanzó sobre Kurapika , recostándolo a la fuerza contra el sofá , la azúcar derramada quedó en segundo plano , Kurpika se sorprendió mucho , y sintió el peso de Leorio encima suyo .. y luego sus labios sobre los propios , se habían unido en un desesperado y necesitado beso , Leorio tenía tiempo deseándolo así , devoró sus labios con entusiasmo y lo mejor de todo era que el rubio le correspondía pues no puso resistencia ,no protestó , no se apartó de él , ni gritó, mas se dejó besar e incluso devolvió el beso con timidez y dulzura .

Se quedaron recostados en el sofá en medio de un profundo y pasional beso , sus labios muy juntos sus lenguas probándose y abrazándose en la suave y húmeda cavidad , el aliento mezclándose y sintiendo el sabor de la saliva del otro , Leorio se atrevió a ir más lejos .. comenzó a desabrochar las camisa del menor , sus dedos nerviosos y temblorosos abrió la camisa y besó el blanco y suave pecho , Kurapika suspiró aliviado .. ahora la boca de Leorio estaba entretenida en los pezoncitos rosados , los labios del rubio estaba sonrojados por el beso anterior y gemía casi imperceptiblemente . Leorio succionaba y mordisqueaba de vez en cuando haciendo que el rubio se encorvaba de placer ., luego las traviesas manos de Leorio dieron el siguiente paso , ir a la cremallera del pantalón de Kurapika y comenzar un ritual , acariciar la zona suavemente ejerciendo suficiente presión como para hacer que Kurapika gimiera aun poco mas alto y las mejillas se le ruborizaban varios tonos mas .

Sintió la necesidad de Kurapika abultarse en su pantalón y procedió a desabrochar y bajar los pantalones lentamente , haciendo que Kurapika sintiera todo , este se mordía los labios apretaba los ojos y suspiraba ya agitadamente .

Leorio ya no podía hacerse atrás en este momento , y viendo que Kurapika se dejaba hacer solo quedaba una idea en su cabeza ._"le gusto y me desea tanto como él a mí.. entonces .. "_

Leorio se humedeció sus dedos lo mejor que pudo , empapándolas en su saliva , mientras bajaba por completo la ropa interior de Kurapika , quien de verdad que se ruborizó al verse desnudo y sentirse tan deseado , anhelado y amado .

-prometo ser cuidadoso , si te lastimo o te duele , dímelo por favor-le dijo al oído a lo que el rubio solo afirmó con la cabeza , esto le dio luz verde para continuar .

Primero introdujo un dedito muy suavemente y con cuidado, la reacción de Kurapika , fue de incomodidad y malestar , pero luego pasó a ser de placer y satisfacción , se arqueó un poco , un segundo dedito le siguió y Kurapika deba ya grandes bocanadas y gemidos tímidos .

Leorio llevó su mano libre a la entrepierna de Kurapika y comenzó a tocarlo y provocarlo lo mejor que pudo , pues sabía que el rubio de verdad lo necesitaba , además no era justo que solo él lo disfrutara también quería que Kurapka lo pasara muy bien , las caricias surtieron su efecto , el estudiante de medicina introdujo un tercer y último dedito y sitio el calor invadirlo y la aceptación de Kurapika cuyo cuerpo parecía ya haberse acostumbrado y ya no le era tan incomodo entonces se sintió seguro de proseguir .

-Voy a entrar-le advirtió Leorio con una voz gruesa y tensa por los nervios y el deseo , Kurapika no contestaba solo jadeaba y asentía con la cabeza , ya completamente excitado .

Leorio consideró que Kurapika estaba más que listo , sin dejar de provocarlo con su mano libre , se introdujo lentamente en su interior no podía creer lo tibio y lo estrecho que estaba , sentía que la cabeza le iba explotar, Kurapika se encorvaba , gemía y abría la boca como queriendo gritar pero ningún sonido salía de su boca … si gritaba medio vecindario se daría cuenta , pues en un edificio de apartamentos el silencio era fácilmente corrompido las paredes tenían oídos .

-Le.. Leorio –atinó a decir entrecortadamente , Leorio también se contuvo para no gritar de placer al sentir la tibieza , se quedaron quietos por un momento que pareció eterno , Leorio no se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera lastimar al chico , así que dejó que se acostumbrara . Cuando sitio que era el mismo Kurapika el que se movía buscándole y necesitándole mucho entonces el también continuo con ese ritmo pausado y sensual , sus caderas comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente , Leorio estaba en paraíso , llegó a pensar que soñaba un sueño húmedo de los mas deliciosos que hubiera tenido en todas su vida , pero no era real , las sensaciones , las emociones eran tan reales que no podría creerlo , el olor de la esencia que desprendía el cuerpo del rubio , la suavidad de su piel , el calor de su respiración , el sabor de su labios …

Los movimientos se hicieron más urgentes y necesitados , Leorio se empujaba cada vez más profundo , y Kurapika solo gemía y llamaba al aspirante a medico con desesperación , se tapó la boca con un cojín que habían el sofá que apenas alcanzó a tiempo , porque entonces sintió la sensación mas placentera de todas .. sintió que todo se volvía negro y que nada importaba ya sino solo las sensaciones , el corazón le iba a explotar en cualquier momento todo su cuerpo se tensó hasta el último musculo y se corrió entre la fuerte mano de Leorio quien al sentir el cálido liquido escurrirse entre sus dedos ..se vino por completo llenando el interior de su ahora amante , cayeron muertos de placer sobre el sofá recuperando apenas sus respiraciones .

**

Cuando abrió los ojos , la habitación estaba un poco en penumbras , había reflejos naranjas y tonalidades tenues lo que indicaba que ya estaba cayendo la tarde , Kurapika estaba recostado en el sillón cubierto dulcemente por una sábana , se había quedado dormido .. pero antes de eso .. o//////O

Las mejillas se le pusieron súper coloradas al recordar lo que había pasado entre él y Leorio , no podía creer lo que había sucedido se habían dejado llevar .. no había manera humana de evitarlo a la par suya estaba doblada y ordenada su ropa , se vistió rápidamente , y justo terminado de abrochar su camisa cuando escucho que abrían la puerta , era Leorio quien volvía de la calle .

-vaya que dormiste!!!

-oh yo .. o///o

-te traje azúcar la otra se perdió .. toma .. puedes llevarte esta tasa , la otra la tuve que tirar a la basura estaba hecha pedazos .

-ohh .. yo .. gracias –Leorio colocó la taza en las manos de Kurapika , y este se dispuso a salir

-Ya sabes que si se te acaba la azúcar o necesitas algo puedes venir .. –le dijo Leorio guiñándole un ojo lo que le hizo ruborizar copiosamente , el rubio solo le sonrió con complicidad y salió del apartamento y Leorio volvió a quedar solo , pero ahora ya podría concentrarse mejor en su lectura , esta vez sí le pondría todo su esfuerzo y esperaría a que al vecinito se le acabara algo mas ..

**Owari.. **

Jojoj eso es todo espero les haya gustado , y pues espero me dejen sus comentarios , gracias por leer , hasta la próxima .

Chao!!!


End file.
